Sailor Moon vs Harry Potter
by theycallmeTim
Summary: this is basically what the title explains it to be. except, it is in celebrity death match style!
1.

Celebrity Death Match:  
Sailor Moon vs. Harry Potter  
  
The characters in this FanFic are as follows: Sailor Moon (Serena), Sailor   
Mercury (Amy), Sailor Mars (Rei), Sailor Jupiter (Lita), Sailor Venus (Mina),   
Tuxedo Mask (Darien), Rinie, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and   
Dumbledore. The announcers are Johnny and Rick. The referee is Mills Lane.  
  
Match 1: Darien vs. Harry  
Match 2: Rinie vs. Hermione  
Match 3: Four of the Inner Scouts vs. Ron  
Ending Sequence: Sailor Moon vs. Dumbledore  
(The ending sequence is not actually a fight.)  
  
"Good evening everyone, and welcome to tonight's Celebrity Death Match!" (The   
crowd goes wild)   
"For our First match, we have in the red corner, the courageous Harry Potter."   
(Crowd boo's)   
"Well that doesn't sound too good, and in the blue corner, the man that ware's   
the top hat, Tuxedo Mask!" (Crowd goes wild)   
(In the ring:)  
"Now I want a good clean fight, Let's get it on!"  
Darien: "What the fuck?"  
Harry: That's right pretty boy, let's do this!"  
Harry lunges toward Darien, but doesn't succeed. He gets hit in the face with   
Darien's right fist. Harry's glasses shatter, the particles of glass plunging   
deep into his face, killing him very slowly, and painfully.  
Rick: "Well Johnny, I guess Harry just wasn't man enough for this fight! 'he   
chuckles.'"  
Johnny: "And now we move on to our next fight, in the a little more red corner,   
stands little miss perfect herself, Hermione Granger." (Crowd boo's again)"In   
the blue corner, is the small lady herself, Rinie!!" (Crowd goes wild)  
Ref.: "Now I want a good clean fight, Let's get it on!"  
Hermione: "Oh, right, like beating up a little kid is really a chore!"  
Rinie: "You BITCH, I want my mommy, WaHaahhhhh!!!" She continues to scream and   
whine so loud that Hermione's head explodes.  
Rick: "Well, I guess she'll never be the HEAD of Hogwarts!! 'he chuckles'"  
Johnny: "You got that right, And to our third and final fight, In the   
extensively red corner, a younger Weasley, Ron." (Crowd boo's yet again)" And in   
the blue corner stands four inner scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor   
Jupiter and Sailor Venus!!!" (Crowd goes wild again)  
Ref.: "Now I still want a good clean fight, Let's get it on!!"  
Ron: "Hey, all I have to do is beat up four girls, how hard could that be?"  
Rei: "Well you're about to find out you little pipsqueak!"  
Amy: "You are hardly worth wasting all of this valuable study time."  
Mina: "Come on girls, let's show this guy what we're made of!!"  
Lita: "Yeah, he must not watch our show, he actually thinks he can take US!!"  
All: "Let's get him!!!!!"  
The four Sailor Scouts all pile around Ron. They all take either an arm or a   
leg and pulled. After a few seconds, Ron ripped into five pieces that were sent   
flying into the audience. All of the girls exit the ring and go backstage.  
  
Dumbledore walks into the center of the ring and says, " I will have NONE of   
this!!"  
  
After saying that, Sailor Moon soars down from the top of the arena and kicks   
his head onto the pole in the extremely red corner of the ring.  
Serena: "Ha, take that!"  
Rick and Johnny: "Good Fight and Good Night!"  
  
Authors Note:  
I guess if you have read some of my other FanFic Harry Messed Up that you may   
have concluded that I am not enthralled by Harry Potter. I hope you like it!!  
By the way, for some really dumb people that don't know how to take a joke, this   
is a joke. It is not meant to be taken in offense or seriously! I decided to   
write this Fic on my own. Archangel_Michael** didn't want me to write another.   
I wrote for myself so don't go flame them for this ? If you didn't get the   
part about the ring getting redder, I was because of all of the blood that   
manifested itself from the deceased. I have not read any Harry Potter books so   
sorry if I spelled some stuff wrong. ***_Sailor_Moon***  



	2. My Explanation it wasn't pot really?

It's been a loooong time since I wrote anything on ff.net, but I went back to read some previous reviews and (being that I was/am bored) decided to clarify some shit I may not or just plain didn't say. I do not recall if there's a disclaimer, so I don't own any characters and I only own the scenarios I put those characters into.  
  
One thing that I've gotten tremendously yelled at for is not reading HP. This was my fault, but I have read MOST of the first book, and I know everything that happens, I just really don't like all of Harry Potter's commercialism and I have to say that I REALLY don't care for J.K. Rowling. If you want more explanations, just e-mail me @ LOTR_istotallyawesome@hotmail.com  
  
If you want proof that I have read some of HP, if you read my other story, "Harry Messed Up" I put in a minute detail for all to read.  
  
I would also like to apologize for misspelling Rini, to name one, and everything else that's written incorrectly. I was 12 when I wrote this.  
  
That's all I have to say, unless you want me to keep rambling, so review it if you hate it, review it if you loved it, review it if you wish to insult me. Or, once again, you can e-mail me. 


End file.
